


Breakfast

by theLiterator



Series: Barry works for the SCPD/Reverse Timeline AU [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Cooking, Domestic, M/M, Pancakes, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break-in. Breakfast.</p><p>Same difference, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For Olivarry Week on tumblr Day Five: Domestic.
> 
> The most domestic things I could think of were discussing finances and eating breakfast, so. Here it is!

Barry careened into Oliver when he got to the part of his morning that involved zipping into the kitchen at superspeed to grab coffee.

Luckily, Oliver had good reflexes, and nothing was spilled. Still, the question was begged: “What are you doing in my kitchen?” Barry asked.

His phone chimed insistently, and Barry whipped it out to check the texts.

“Anything good?” Oliver asked, flipping a pancake and ignoring the question.

“Apparently the Hood involved himself in a gang war between the Triad and the Bratva last night,” Barry said, tapping out a quick reply. “They want me to check the scene ASAP. What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“You told me yourself that your caloric intake is, by necessity, higher than a normal human’s,” Oliver said. “I’m making pancakes.”

“Oh, god, your mom kicked you out,” Barry said.

“No!” Oliver replied, whisking batter with a singular intensity. “She said thank you, and told me that if Thea ever found out, she’d kill me. And then she told me she couldn’t look at me.”

“That sounds a lot like being kicked out. Do you need a lawyer?” Barry frowned and reached out to get some batter on his finger for tasting. Oliver snatched his hand out of the air and held it up, analyzing the digit for a long moment before he bent forward and slowly closed his lips around it. Barry shivered, watching Oliver’s mouth as he carefully cleaned the batter off.

“No cheating,” Oliver said. “You have to wait.”

“I hate waiting,” Barry said, and Oliver smiled at him. “It runs counter to my disposition.”

“I don’t need a lawyer,” Oliver continued. “Besides, I have one on retainer. I don’t need to worry about _getting_ a lawyer.”

“Do you need money?” Barry said. “Because I--”

“You work in the crime lab,” Oliver said. “I have three separate trusts and the majority share in Queen Consolidated.”

“That’s really offensive, and I thought you only had the controlling share when combined with your mom’s and sister’s voting shares,” Barry said, extracting his hand and zipping over to the front hall to grab his shoes.

“Yes, but I still have more actual stocks than anyone else,” Oliver said when he got back. “And I’m not trying to offend you! But you’re a public employee and the SCPD is grossly underfunded.”

Barry snorted. “You’re making a lot of assumptions about my financial status,” he said. “That’s the offensive part.”

“You live in the Glades,” Oliver said. “I don’t see how you could find my assumptions offensive.”

Barry huffed and opened his mouth to retort, only to have a sausage link pressed between his teeth.

Barry chewed angrily. “I have money,” he said once he swallowed. “I own STAR Labs and all its holdings.”

Oliver dropped a spatula.

“You _what_?” he demanded.

“I mean, yeah, they declared bankruptcy, but I have this uh, I don’t know, five year plan? And they’re selling off their holdings to generate capital so they can, you know. Do science again. I signed a paper.”

“Barry, you’re even less suited to being a CEO than I am,” Oliver said.

Barry shrugged. “Oh no, I hope I don’t blow up my company and half of Central Ci-- Oh. Wait. I _did_ do that. And I wasn’t the first person to do it. It’s not like STAR Labs is known for its stable leadership and-- your pancakes are burning.”

Oliver grabbed the spatula up off the floor, wiped it on his pants, and flipped the pancakes.

“How are you even making pancakes? I’m one hundred percent sure I didn’t have the ingredients,” Barry said.

“I went and bought groceries,” Oliver said.

“So, basically, you broke into my house, then broke _out_ of my house to get groceries, and then broke back in, and then you made pancakes and assumed I was poor and also insulted my potential skill as the CEO of a failed research conglomerate.”

“Actually,” Oliver said, stacking a sixth pancake on a plate which he handed to Barry along with a tub of butter. Oliver gestured at the table which had silverware, napkins, and a jug of maple syrup already laid out. “I stole your keys so I could lock you in, so the second break in was more like ‘used your keys to enter’.”

“That’s still technically breaking and entering,” Barry pointed out. He poured maple syrup on his stack until it was gooey, and then set to it, eating with superspeed despite his best intentions.

“These are good!” he exclaimed.

“That’s offensive,” Oliver said, smirking at him.

Barry scoffed.

“I’ll have you know that just because I am a trust fund brat doesn’t mean it’s surprising that I can cook.”

“Yes, it does,” Barry said. His phone chimed again and he glared at it. 

Oliver pointed to a small cooler on the counter. “Mid-morning snack. I’ll bring you lunch.”

“This is surreal,” Barry muttered.

“Unless I get held up; I’ve got plans to meet with some people before noon,” Oliver added. 

“Please tell me it’s not the Triad again. Or the Bratva,” Barry said, hesitating in the doorway.

“Keep your phone on,” Oliver ordered, and Barry groaned. Well, at least he had plenty of calories stored up if he needed to save Oliver’s life again.


End file.
